The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column, and more specifically, to a locking mechanism for an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264 discloses an adjustable steering column having a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism includes a spring device on a shaft between packages of plates. Levers are located between the spring device and the packages of plates. The spring device urges first ends of the levers away from each other to lock the steering column in position. A cable pulls second ends of the levers toward each other to permit adjustment of the steering column.
A steering column of the present invention includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A mounting bracket connects the steering column to a vehicle frame. A support, through which the steering column member extends, is connected with the mounting bracket. The support supports the steering column member for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering column member. The support is movable relative to the mounting bracket.
A locking mechanism locks the support in any one of a plurality of positions relative to the mounting bracket. The locking mechanism has a locking lever with first and second ends. A spring applies a force to the first end of the lever to urge the second end of the lever to clamp the support to the mounting bracket. The first end of the lever is movable against the force applied by the spring to permit movement of the support relative to the mounting bracket.